


definitely what it looks like

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Being Walked In On, Canon Era, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, a few sex mentions, its the 1790s but without homophobia because im gay and i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thomas walks in on Alexander being in George's lap.





	definitely what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryWriter36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/gifts).



> a prompt fill for tumblr! i love whamilton so much. marcus choi is still my washington.
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander is sitting on George’s lap as he looks through his paperwork. Being president is stressful — Alexander has understood that much for George’s random rants about his subordinates and him pushing him onto the bed roughly after a long day. George is usually an incredibly calm person — so calm it scares Alexander sometimes — but he can get angry. Mostly at the government employees, though. Never at Alexander; never at his lover.

Alexander rubs George’s shoulder with one hand as he sets the paperwork down. “Are you done for the moment?” he asks softly, looking at him with a bright-eyed smile. George chuckles and kisses him on the lips in response. His beard tickles his jaw a little and his dark eyes shine with love and goddamn, Alexander is so lucky.

The Secretary of Treasury might’ve not been spotted today anywhere in the White House, but George knows he’s here with him. And that’s enough.

“I love you, darling,” George says, punctuating it with a kiss to the corner of Alexander’s lips.

Alexander smiles and kisses his cheek. “I love you too, George.”

George puts a lock of his hair behind his ear, and he purrs happily.

George is so possessive — it makes him wonder if that’s what will get them caught sometimes. He grabs at his hip, he murmurs ‘mine’ as he kisses his neck. He’s so possessive and it sets Alexander afire with how much he loves it. He’s thankful he got the guts to ask George if he could kiss him what was a thousand years ago, back when he was his aide de camp.

He hears someone open the door, it creaking right when he leans over to kiss George again. He pulls away and his cheeks flush red when he sees Thomas Jefferson — whose papers fall to the floor with a loud thump.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Alexander squeaks out, face burning with embarrassment. He’s on George’s lap, and George has a possessive grip on his hip. It definitely is what it looks like.

Thomas just rolls his eyes and laughs, bending over to pick his papers back up. “You’re getting your back blown by the President? That’s just amazing.”  
  
“He isn’t just getting his back blown by me, Mr. Jefferson,” George intercepts, making air quotes around the obscene expression — he seems to regret opening his mouth for a split second. “We’re in love.”  
  
Thomas laughs again, putting his papers on George’s desk. “Sir, not to offend, but you know Hamilton pulling down his breeches for you every now and then isn’t love, yes?”

Alexander opens his mouth to argue against Thomas, but George grips at his hip more tightly. He squeaks a little, blushing darker, and keeps his mouth shut. There’s an awkward silence for a few seconds, George planning Thomas’ assassination with his eyes, by the look of them.

“I am aware of that, Mr. Jefferson. If you could excuse yourself and leave now, that’d be  _great_.” There’s a venomous tint at the end of the sentence.

Thomas nods sharply, even though the smirk on his lips doesn’t disappear at all. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Alexander says before he closes the door, raising his voice, “If you say anything about this they won’t  _fucking_ believe you, trust me!”  
  
“I know, Hamilton!” he exclaims as he closes the door behind him.

There’s silence for a few seconds, George’s hand still on his hip him leaning into his shoulder. George rubs his side calmingly, kissing the top of his head. If there’s any problem with their relationship, is the fact George is the President and he’s his secretary of Treasury. George isn’t married, hasn’t ever been, there’s no problem regarding that.

Alexander kisses him on the lips and grins into his mouth. “Do you think Jefferson will say anything?” he asks quietly, voice soft.

“He knows to keep his mouth shut, I’m sure,” George reassures, rubbing his thigh with one hand. He purrs and stays there, George taking his paperwork again. “And if he doesn’t, they will think he is just spreading rumors.”

Alexander hums in agreement. “I know, my love.”

George smiles wide at that, and he kisses him in response.


End file.
